


Seen One O'Neill...

by Medie



Series: Cornerstone - girl!Daniel [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack O'Neill and Danielle Jackson have a lot of history, his clone remembers it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen One O'Neill...

The light rap on her office door brought Danielle's head up from the Akkadian inscribed tablet she'd been working on. Faintly exasperated, she pushed a stubborn strand of hair out of her eyes. "Yeah?"

The door opened and the head of the younger Jack O'Neill poked in around it. "Got a sec?"

Danielle cast an appraising glance at the tablet then at him. "Well, this thing's eight thousand years old, it can wait a few minutes." Taking off her glasses, she got up to refresh her coffee. "What's up?"

"I, uh, Ah hell, Danielle, you know we need to talk."

She slanted a glance at him, a light blush blooming in her cheeks, "Um. no, no talking needed. Forgetting would be good. In fact," She pointed a stern finger at him. "Forgetting would be very good for your continued health, got it?"

He shrugged. "Believe you and me -- that one I got." Slipping into the room, he closed the door. "Seen the Colonel yet?"

"No." Danielle busied herself with the coffee, automatically pouring an extra cup. "Hasn't hit him yet that you have all his memories I guess. Well . . . not those memories anyway." Turning, she held out the second cup. "You're safe for now."

Jack took the mug and grinned at her. "You're blushing."

"Am not!" she protested, bringing her mug to her lips.

"Yeah, you are." His grin widened. "This embarrasses the hell out of you, Danielle, admit it."

"Okay! Okay!" She waved a hand at him. "What else am I supposed to do? There's a fifteen-year-old *kid* running around who knows . . . "

"About that little sound you make when you're -- " The previously waving hand clamped over his mouth and Jack-the-younger found himself eyeball to eyeball with a stern-looking Danielle.

"You even _think_ of finishing that sentence and it won't be Jack you have to worry about, understand me?" He nodded behind the hand and she stepped back, dropping her hand. "Good."

"Can I at least mention that cute little birthmark on . . . "

"JACK!" she said, voice rising into a squeak, glaring at him. "Stop that! You're supposed to be forgetting, remember? Believe me, I know a few people who could help you with that. Bet Jacob or Selmak know a few tricks on that front."

"Hey, no fair calling the Tok'ra on me!"

"Better than calling Thor," Danielle pointed out with a faint smirk. "He might have a nice test tube that he can put you in."

The clone made a very Jack-like face. "I've been a bad influence on you, haven't I?"

"Umm, yup," she said. "I have been corrupted beyond any hope of salvation. It's a wonder I was even able to ascend in the first place."

"You scared the hell out of him when you did that." The soft comment surprised her and she looked up to the pained expression on his face. "That's the worst part. It was like, like with Charlie only, different. Watching you go through that, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it -- He loves you."

"I know," she agreed quietly, nodding once.

"Losing you damn near killed him." The teen-aged version of Jack hopped up on one of the stools and stared at a picture of the original and Danielle. "I remember that day. Picnic. First time I managed to convince Teal'c to watch the Super Bowl with me." He reached out, picking up the photograph. "It's weird, I can remember this so _clearly_ \-- " He looked over at her with sad eyes. "Can even remember how good your hair smelled." He shook it off with a sigh. "Damn it, this . . . "

"Sucks?"

"Yeah. Sucks." He nodded with a wry grin. "Better brush up on my slang, huh? Don't suppose you can help there?"

She shook her head. "Sorry. I didn't even know the slang when _I_ was in high school. Speaking of, I hear you're going to go back."

"Yeah, start next week." Jack grinned a little wider. "I'm keeping the name."

"Can't imagine you not," she said with a laugh. "Clone or not, Jack O'Neill is still Jack O'Neill."

"Damned straight," he said, nodding. "Mind telling him that? I give it twenty minutes before he shows up to vent."

"Sounds about right," Danielle said, "You know how this goes, Jack, I'll knock whatever sense he needs into him."

"You always did have a knack for doing that. Don't know how I --- how _he_ would have made it this far without you there to do it."

"He did just fine," she said, a little defensive. "An entire year too, remember?"

"Yeah. Sort of. Jonas made sure he didn't go completely off track, but," the clone shrugged. "Jonas isn't you. We like Jonas, Danielle, guy's not nearly as aggravating as say, Rothman, but," again a shrug, "it's you he can't imagine living without."

"When did Jack O'Neill get this frank?" she asked fondly, smiling at him.

"When he got cloned and turned into a teenager. We're supposed to have zero impulse control, remember?" The teenager promptly countered with a smirk. "Besides, if I don't tell you this stuff, he's not likely to. No matter how things change, I'm - he's - not the best talking about this stuff, you know?"

"He doesn't need to talk about it," Danielle responded simply. "I already know."

"Yeah, but sometimes girls like to hear it, y'know?" he grinned a little. "Gotta remember how to do that too. Date."

She winced, laughing. "Oh god, now that's something we should warn Colorado Springs about. A teenage version of Jack O'Neill could do serious damage I'm betting."

"Doc, you have _no_ idea," he said, smug.

"Ha!" Danielle snorted. "You forget, I've seen you - er, _him_ \- in action. I have half a mind to warn that school about you. Given how damn charming any version of Jack O'Neill can be when he wants to be, they need it." She pointed at him again. "You're a menace."

The smug grin on the clone's face only widened. "Yeah, you would know wouldn't you?" He gave her a look that was unmistakably knowing.

Danielle's cheeks flamed again and she tried to glare at him. "Stop that!"

"Uh uh. You're cute when you blush. We both think so."

She groaned, covering her eyes. "I feel like Mrs. Robinson."

"Not a bad comparison," he teased. "Maybe we can act out the Graduate or something."

"Oh, god! JACK!"

"Heard that before."

Just when she thought there was no way she could blush any harder, he went and said something like that. She pursed her lips, trying valiantly to regain control of the conversation while the clone sat at her workbench and smirked wickedly at her.

"Danny, you're too easy." He observed fondly, hopping down. "Thanks for the coffee. Forgot you made the best on base." Draining the mug, he handed it back to the mute Danielle and started for the door. "And relax, I won't tell anybody about the birthmark or that little sound you make when -- "

"JACK!" She cut him off with a glare. "Don't even!"

The teenage clone grinned again and opened the door to find his elder self standing there, about to knock. "She's all yours, Colonel." He informed Jack jauntily. "Oh, and get it right this time, otherwise? In a few years you'll have serious competition for her, got it?" Behind him, Danielle blushed again and looked away, busying herself with the tablet once more.

Jack blinked, staring down at him. "Okayyy -- "

"Yeah." Turning, he waved at Danielle. "Thanks again for the coffee. I'll call you if I need help with homework or something. Later Doc, Colonel, I gotta go. Frasier's gonna help get me set up for school."

Jack watched his clone walk away with a decidedly jaunty stride then turned back to Danielle, walking into the office. "You're blushing."

Danielle lifted a brow then reached out to smack his shoulder.

"Ow," he protested, hand automatically rubbing. "What'd you do that for?"

"I hit him, its child abuse. I hit you? It's just desserts." Danielle glared at him. "Extremely deserved just desserts."

Completely lost as to what he'd done to land himself in hot water, Jack noticed the used coffee cup sitting by the machine and then looked back over his shoulder at the door. "I'm gonna kill that kid."

"Not if I get you first," Danielle said sweetly, reaching for her glasses again.

"Just what did he say to you?"

She looked up at him with a look of surprising tenderness. "A lot of things you can't." Tenderness turned to aggravation, her cheeks blooming with another blush. "And a few things you know better than to say."

"I am such a pain in my ass." Jack sighed out, closing his eyes.

"Not just yours," Danielle said, moving to refill the coffee cup before handing it to him. "Okay, you're up."

He looked at her blankly. "Huh?"

A faint grin played about the edges of Danielle's mouth. "Sorry, just having a moment."

Giving her an odd look, he sank down onto the stool with the coffee. "You got a sec?"

"As I've so recently said, this thing's eight thousand years old, it can wait a few minutes. " Taking her glasses off again, Danielle sat on the other stool. "What's up?"


End file.
